The Amulet of Aphrodite
by Dolphincarriefan7
Summary: When Sabrina arrives at Camp-half blood, trouble beginds to stir. Aphrodite's amulet has been stolen, and without it, the world will sufface into hatred and war. Can Sabrina and her friends find the amulet before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, feeling tired and exhausted. I had spent the night in a dark alley. I made sure I was well hidden so no one would find me.

Oh, right. I'm Sabrina Masterson. You're probably wondering if my mom would be worried about me.

Yeah right.

My mom wasn't exactly…the best mom I could ask for. She usually treated me like garbage, and she didn't care for one thing I did. Heck, if I died, the nicest thing she could do was stare at me.

I never met my father. He supposedly died when I was born, or disappeared, or something like that. My mom never bothered to tell me.

Oh yeah…about sleeping in the alley...

I was walking from school, holding my latest F on my math test, when these thugs came running after me. Seriously, who just randomly runs up to people so you can beat them up?

I got up from my hiding spot and looked around to make sure no one was there.

The coast was clear.

Jumping up, I ran home, pretty sure my mom would be wondering where I was.

NOT.

When I reached home, I fished out my key in my pocket and opened the door. It was dark, not showing a single sight of life. Then a roar came from one of the rooms, LITTERALLY shaking the whole house.

My mom snoring. The usual sounds, quite, a roar that was supposedly my mother snores, blah blah blah.

"SABRINA!"

Oi. Caught by the most stupid guy in the world.

My mom's boyfriend, Scott, came jogging inside. He didn't care about my safety either. He just liked getting me in trouble.

"What do you want, _Scotty?" _I snickered. Scotty was my mother's lame nickname for him. He didn't mind it when she used it, but if anyone else did, he would punch the daylights out of them. Except me.

Hey, my mom may not care about me, but she isn't THAT heartless.

His eyes narrowing to slits, he snarled, "I've had enough of waiting. You're DEAD Masterson. I swear on the Styx." Outside, thunder rumbled.

I snorted, and then turned around, and headed to my room. Scott wouldn't do anything nasty, and I wasn't scared of HIM.

"Mark my words, girl. Before you reach your safe little haven, you WILL die."

That left me feeling uncomfortable. But I actually felt good about my life today. It was the last day of school. And I didn't get kicked out at all!


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived at school, I didn't bother to register the snickers that came from around me. I wasn't the type of girl who cared about her appearance. But of course, I was made fun of for that.

Five girls strutted up to me. I scowled in annoyance. Couldn't they bug someone else for a change?

The ring leader sneered, "Good evening, Sabrina. And I suggest you slept well in your rotting cave?"

Alyona was an exchange student from Russia, but she can speak English really well, even if you couldn't make out the words right under her heavy accent. She had curly brown hair, sky blue eyes, completely pale skin, and wore designer clothes, and high-heeled boots

I smiled coldly. "If you remember correctly, I have a house. But your brain is too tiny to remember that, isn't it?"

Alyona's lips formed a hard line as she glared at me. One of her minions, of course, came to her rescue. "But aren't you the one who fails all the time?"

Cecil was basically second in command. She had auburn hair, matted with little jewels, green eyes, a tank top with sequins all over it, and a skirt that reached her knees. She had fur-lined shoes that went to her ankles.

"But aren't you the one who keeps complaining that school is boring, and your stupid self doesn't belong here because your so rich?" I retorted. I step-sided them before the other two could even open their mouths.

* * *

><p>I was in my last class of the day. The worst one anyone could ever ask for.<p>

Math.

I didn't just hate it because it was completely useless to me and it was STUPID.

But because Scott was also my math teacher. It drove me crazy because he made me EXTRA miserable.

I looked out the window, where the clean view of the ocean could be seen. I sighed, wishing I could be outside. But it had begun to pour out there. Even though, I would still like to be outside.

"Ms. Masterson!"

I quickly backed out of my daydream. Scott was glaring down at me, like I was the ugliest thing in the world.

"Yes, Scott-I mean, Mr. Krybabin?"

It's a weird last name, I know. But it was pretty funny. If you took some letters out, and added new ones, it would form Cry Baby.

"Meet me later after school. We're gonna have a talk," he snarled. With that, he roared to the class that class was over. Cheering, everyone ran outside just as the final bell rang.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in a classroom. I was also banging my head on my desk. Alyona and her gang were with me.<p>

Whoop-de-doo.

Finally, Scott came into the room, his hands folded across his beefy chest.

"Take these to your parents," was all he said. He passed us a small slip of paper.

My jaw dropped open.

He was sending me to summer school?

AND WITH THEM?

One of Alyona's crew whined, "Why do we have to be stuck with her?"

Avery had tanned skin, dark hair, and cold, black eyes. She had a t-shirt that read _Pink is the best!, _designer jeans, and leather boots. Her wrists jangled with bracelets.

The last one complained, "We had plans to visit my aunt in the suburbs! They're super rich," she added snottily. Rolling my eyes, I said, "At least they got brains."

Nina had designer everything, except shoes. Her skin was pale, her hair was a bleached blonde, and she had chocolate brown eyes. Her neck was filled with necklaces.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Scott roared. Everyone fell silent.

"YOU'RE GOING, AND THAT'S THAT! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

With that, we scrambled outside.


	3. Chapter 3

After some dinner of monster soup and kill-me-know stale bread, I ran up to my room, grabbed the house phone, and dialed my best friend's number.

"Hello?" was Hayley Adam's sullen question.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I'M BEING FORCED TO SUMMER SCHOOL!" the sudden outburst came so suddenly (and loudly), I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"-because I accidently-on purposed hit that guy because he called me stupid? Or was it-"

"Hayley! Calm down. I'm going to. So's whiny # 1, 2, 3, and 4," I said.

Hayley groaned. "This is the worst day of my life. MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Do I need to go over there and splash water on you again?" I asked her.

"Don't you dare, Sabrina Masterson," she said dangerously.

Snickering, I said, "Oooh… a fresh batch of ice too…I can put the water in the freezer, melt it, and get the spider that's been living in my garage…"

"SABRINA, IF YOU DO ANYTHING, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" she shouted.

My mom came barging in, saying, "Hang that phone up right now. I have an important call to make."

_**By important you mean ordering another batch of something useless for Scott.**_

__"Gotta go Hayley. See ya Monday."

~~~~Two Days Later~~~~

"Didn't the weatherman say it would be sunny today?" I asked as Hayley and I looked out the window.

She nodded. "The weather _has _been weird, hasn't it?"

It was true. For the past month, the weather got weirder and weirder. It had even rained pinecones…seriously; pinecones just kept falling out of the sky.

Alyona and co. had chosen that moment to enter the room. For once, she made no snarky comment, and neither did her friends. They just sat down and started doing their nails.

Just then, Scott barged into the room. His arms were folded across his chest, and he was glaring at us.

"A sorry excuse for sending me out here," he grumbled. Hayley and I looked at each other, confused. What was he talking about?

"At least I get the satisfaction that you die," he said, looking at me pointedly.

"Excuse me?" Alyona said, standing up.

Letting out a barbaric roar, Scott grew taller and taller until his head almost brushed the ceiling. His eyes disappeared, and we were looking at a giant man with one eye in his forehead, and Scott's clothes.

Looking at me with his huge one eye, he sneered, "I told you I would kill you, Masterson."

Uh oh.


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm… does my mom know you're a monster?" I asked nervously.

The monster that used to be Scott ignored my question. "At least I get the satisfaction of killing you!" he roared.

_BAM!_

"Since when did your family send the ugly ones here?" a voice asked. Two girls stood at the giant gaping hole.

Alyona started shrieking things in a language I assumed was Russian. Her friends just pressed against the wall in fear.

One of the girls had jet-black hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. She had a blue t-shirt that read CAMP HALF-BLOOD, jeans, and boots. The other had black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She also had a CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt, skirt, and converse. What the heck was going on?

The first one grabbed something from her wrist and pressed down on it. It grew to a…sword?

I must be dreaming.

"Terra! Help me out here!" she shouted. Jumping onto one of the desks, she hopped onto the back of the monster.

"GET OFF ME YOU WORTHLESS DEMIGOD!" Scott roared.

She drove the sword into his back. "TERRA! NOW!" she yelled as she hopped off. The girl strung an arrow and shot it right in the things eye. The arrow (which looked strangely like a flower) exploded.

Then he disintegrated to dust.

"Whoa," I breathed. "THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER SINCE MY MOM HAS BEEEN DATING THAT GUY!"

The girl with the sword snickered. She held out her hand. "Good to meet you. I'm Anita, and this is my friend Terra." The girl, Terra, waved.

"Lemme ask a question," Hayley said calmly. Then she raised her voice and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE?"

Anita laughed. "Isn't that what we all wonder?" she asked Terra, who was laughing too. She turned back to us. "You six are demi-gods. One of the satyrs here found you girls. Unfortunately, he didn't realize until this guy came along." She pointed at the dust.

"Wait, what do you mean, demi-gods?" Hayley asked.

"Children of the gods. Half human, half god. We inherit special powers from our godly parents. Also, you have to train in order to survive monsters, like your mom's ex over there," Terra said.

"A Cyclops, to be exact," Anita added.

Alyona sneered at them and said, "You expect us to believe you?"

Anita smacked her forehead. "Wow. Are you BLIND? Did you NOT just see the giant CYCLOPS about to KILL YOU?"

Hayley and I avoided looking at each other so we wouldn't laugh. The look on Alyona's face was PRICELESS!

"Let's go," Anita said. She whistled, and four winged horses came flying down.

WINGED HORSES?

Oi…. I'm going crazy.

"Not sure if this is enough, but c'mon, and let's go!" Terra said, hopping onto one of the horses.

When everyone settled onto the horses, they took off.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" Hayley whispered hoarsely.

At least she could speak.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was painful," I moaned, trying to stand up. The horses had thrown me off of the back, and we were at least ten feet in the air.

"Sabrina! Sabrina!" Hayley cried, running towards me.

"I'm good!" I mumbled, standing up woozily.

Anita jumped off of her horse and helped me up. "That's good. Sugar Cube has gotten a lot better at dropping people!"

"How is that a good thing?" I demanded.

"You're not dead, are you?"

"No…"

"No sprains? Broken bones?"

"No…"

"Then I think you're good."

"For crying out loud, this is annoying!" I exclaimed.

"You're right. C'mon, I'll go introduce you to Chiron."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, if I had thought that the flying horses were scary (which I did) then I had no idea what was coming to me.

According to Terra, the blue house was called…er, the Big House. It didn't seem very scary. It looked just like an ordinary house. Only it was in the middle of a camp. A CAMP!

As we entered the building, Terra stood patiently, while Anita tapped her foot.

Finally, a middle-aged man appeared in a wheel chair. His hair was brown, and thinning, a beard, and a tweed jacket. I caught the faint whiff of coffee.

"Um…hi?" I said nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

The man rose from his chair, and from the waist down he was a…horse?

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood. My name is Chiron, the camp activities director."

"Um…hi, pony dude," I said awkwardly. I could see him stiffen a little, and Hayley elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow!"

"I am a centaur, Ms. Masterson."

How nice. Some dude turns into a horse- excuse me, _centaur-_ and he knows my name. Wonderful.

"Okay, I would seriously like to know why me, my best friend, this wannabe princess and her servants are doing here in the first place! And why the heck did my mom's _boyfriend _turn into a monster?"

"Wannabe princess?" Alyona growled, her face turning red.

"Please, we all know it's-"

Before I could finish, my mouth was sealed shut. Literally. I couldn't talk or move my lips.

"Please, the last thing I need are two brats bickering."

A middle-aged dude was standing at the doorway. He looked pudgy, and kind of small. He had sunglasses, even though we were inside. I could've sworn I saw something glint beneath.

"This is Mr. D, the camp director." Anita said it like she was being forced to eat worms. I had a feeling I was _not _gonna like this guy.

"Yes yes. Welcome new arrivals, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, blah blah blah."

"WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN ALREADY!"Hayley yelled. I had never seen her get so angry before.

"We'll explain it to them. Though I doubt these girls," Anita jabbed a finger in Aloyna's direction, "will even believe us."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, when you first explained it to us, it didn't make sense. But now we're in this freaky place, and somehow it seems to be clearer," Hayley said.

"MMMP! MMP!" Alyona tried to scream, but our voices were still clamped shut.

"OW! MY NAIL!" Cecil whined, who was trying to pry open Alyona's mouth.

"You girls should be claimed tonight. C'mon, we'll show you around," Terra said.

"I suggest we start at the Hecate cabin," Anita said.

Terra glared at her. "Seriously? Now?"

"C'mon, you chicken. It won't kill you."

"You're unbelievable."

"Aww. Thanks!"

Terra glared daggers at Anita. Then Anita rolled her eyes and said, "We need them to break the spell for Sabrina."

Alyona stamped her foot.

"Oh. I guess for her too."

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Anita said cheerfully. Terra was blushing deep red.<p>

Anita knocked on the cabin door. "YO! IS CAMERON IN THERE?"

"ANITA!" Terra hissed.

A dude around our age appeared. He had dark brown hair, and dark eyes. He had shorts, a blue t-shirt that read CAMP HALF-BLOOD, and sandals. He was kinda cute, but I don't fret on that kind of stuff.

"Anita, Terra," he said. Terra turned tomato red.

Anita pointed to us. Nodding, he went inside, and came back with black liquid.

"Drink this," he said.

Alyona and I took the bottles and drank it. Then I spat it out. "THAT'S NASTY!"

Alyona started yelling at him in Russian. He didn't even flinch. Instead, he grinned.

"It worked didn't it?"

"This is Cameron, son of Hecate," Anita said. He nodded at us.

"This is Hayley, Sabrina, Alyona, Cecil, Avery, and Nina. They just arrived."

"Nice to meet you. Now, if you excuse me, girls, Terra," he said. He slipped into his cabin and closed the door.

"The girls in camp fall for the guy. Especially someone I know."

"Shut up Anita!"

"But you promised I would be in charge of music at your wedding!"

Hayley and I burst out laughing. This was too funny.

"ANITA!"

"Wait, who are you guys daughters of?" I asked.

Just then, music started drifting off. I recognized it as…Bruno Mars.

Anita's eye twitches. "I KEEP TELLING THEM, STOP PLAYING BRUNO MARS! GOSH, DO THEY ALWAYS HAVE TO TORTURE ME?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't hate Bruno Mars. Anita is based on my best friend, who does hate Bruno Mars. I'll see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

After screaming, crashing, and cries of help, Anita came back out.

"Well, welcome to the Apollo cabin," she said cheerfully.

The place looked was a mess. The beds were unmade, CD's were strewn everywhere, and instruments lined the walls (not sure if that counted as messy or not though…)

"I spent all of my allowance on that CD Anita!" a girl yelled.

"THEN NEXT TIME SPEND IT WITH SOMETHING THAT'S WORTH YOUR MONEY!" she yelled.

Before the girl Lily could answer, Terra steered us all out of the cabin.

"Gosh Anita, the _LEAST _you could do is last with it."

"NEVER!"

"It was worth a shot." Terra sighed.

"Shall we move on?" Alyona asked.

"Right," Anita said.

* * *

><p>Two hours later (roughly) a horn sounded out.<p>

"Dinner time!" Anita chirped, running to the pavilion.

Terra muttered something about food obsessed. Then she turned to us. "You'll most likely be claimed around dinner or Capture the Flag."

"Capture the Flag?"

"See you later! You guys are gonna be sitting with the Hermes cabin."

"O…kay?"

With that, she ran off, leaving me and Hayley behind with the whiny troop.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hermes cabin was cool. If you didn't count that they were trying to steal our wallets, they were nice and funny.

The 'claiming' happened almost immediately. Alyona and her gang hand transformed into sleeveless dresses, perfect hair, makeup, and so on. I was glad that it was my Dad who might be a 'god' instead of my mom.

I did not want to be a daughter of Aphrodite. No offence, Aphrodite…

Hayley was claimed next. She moved over to the Athena table. I didn't want her to move, and she didn't want to move either. But no, rules are rules (I'm starting to sound like my teachers…not including Scott the Cyclops).

"HEY!" I snapped, snatching my wallet back. "Mine."

Shrugging in defeat, he turned back to his meal.

* * *

><p>My first day in a demi-god camp. And I hate Capture the Flag.<p>

BECAUSE WE USE SWORDS AND WHATEVER STINKIN' WEAPON WE HAVE! AND ARMOR AND SHEILDS! SERIOUSLY!

Okay… calming down.

But seriously…WEAPONS?

"Sabrina!" Hayley called. We were both on the red team.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Come on! We're defence!"

Great…just great.

Anita walked over to us and handed us swords. "You'll be able to pick your own weapons tomorrow."

Double great.

* * *

><p>I was lost. Yes, I admit it. During the game, I went looking for the red team and I got lost. How awesome at this game am I?<p>

I don't even think that's the defenders _job._

But what do I know about the game? Nothing!

Ahead of me, a creek came into view.

_**Wait a minute…isn't this the-?**_

"Wonderful to see you, my dear Sabrina."

Alyona and her friends were on the other side of the creek, dressed in armor and armed with swords.

Uh oh.

"Since the rules say we can't kill you," Alyona said, glaring at me, "the least we can do is injure you. Trust me, this is something I have been looking forward for years."

Avery, who was closest, stepped into the creek and swung at me, nearly missing my head.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Cecil ran behind me and pushed me into the water. They started giggling like little girls.

"Oh, you want a fight? YOU GOT ONE, YOU SPOILED BRATS!"

The next thing I know, Alyona, Cecil, Nina, and Avery were on the ground, soaking wet.

Somehow, a large crowd had gathered. They started pointing at me and whispering. If there was anything I hated more than Alyona and her friends was gossip.

Especially if it was about me.

Then they looked above my head. Not sure what was so interesting, so did I.

A glowing triton was floating above my head. I was stunned.

"Poseidon," I heard Hayley mumble. Seriously, when did all these people get here?

As the symbol started to fade, I yelled, "Seriously? I somehow control a wave and _then _you decide to claim me?"


	10. Chapter 10

"This is the Poseidon cabin? It's so…lonely."

"There's another one who's supposed to room with you. But he's on a quest."

"Excuse me? _HE?_ I'm sharing this cabin with a GUY?"

Anita nodded. "Yes, yes you are."

Way to dumb it down, Anita.

"But what about the others? I feel bad for this dude that has to live on his own."

Terra bit her lip and became interested in her boots. Anita looked behind her, as though she thought someone was following her.

"Well…The Big Three-Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades- made a pact to never have demigod children. Zeus was the first to break that oath…"

Up ahead, thunder rumbled.

"NO OFFENCE INTENDED, LORD ZEUS!" Anita yelled. The thunder died, but there was once or twice a low rumble.

"Then Poseidon broke the oath next with Percy…"

A crash was heard somewhere to our left.

"NO OFFENCE INTENDED EITHER, LORD POSEIDON!" Anita yelled. Then she motioned for Terra to continue.

"The guy who's gone?"

"Yeah."

"Where did he go?"

Terra hesitated. Anita looked at the ground.

"Well…no one really knows. There's tons of rumors where he went, along with a few others."

"What do you mean by 'a few others'?"

"Others were sent with him. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades."

"I thought you said only Zeus and Poseidon broke their stupid pact."

"He was born before World War II."

"That explains so much. Good night."

_"The amulet is gone…find the amulet…"_

_ I looked around nervously, not sure what was happening. "Wha-what are you?"_

_ "FINE THE AMULET!"_

_ "What amulet?"_

_ "FIND IT!"_


End file.
